Mark's Daisy
by marvel1015
Summary: Mark and Rodger didn't know it at the time but a girl named Daisy was living two floors below there place. And on that new years day after they got there apartment back. Daisy goes up two floors cold and tired hoping for someone to light her candle. And when Mark opens that door both of there lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

I danced across the dirty wooden floor in my toe shoes. It was January 1st of 1990 and I had three weeks till my audition and I had to be ready for it. After a couple more combinations I took a seat on my beat up couch that I found on the street. I took a sip of water when my phone rang. Ugh. I don't feel like answering it so I decide to screen this call. Turned out it was my mom and she left a message.

 _"Hi Daisy it's your mom, I hope you had a happy new year. Your brother is here with the kids if you want to come up and visit us. Good luck with your audition and remember you can always can come back home if you want too. But that's beside the point. Love you."_

I let out a sigh and through my water bottle to the ground. My mom never believed in me and my dance career... Well I'm never going back home even if I have to live in this shitty apartment. I have an illegal wood stove as the smoke goes out the window and my electricity can be iffy as it blows pretty often. It's better than nothing though. It's better than being with my family and I still have heat. Suddenly my phone rang again and I decided to screen it.

I started to go up en pointe when the answering machine beeped and I recognized the voice. I ran over to the phone my shoes clanking against the floor. "Benny what is it?" I asked.

"I need your Rent Daisy."

"Benny you told me I was free you promised one year of free rent."

"I'm sorry Daisy but I've changed my mind pay you rent or I'll have to evict you." He then hung up leaving me shocked on the other end. I slammed the phone done and whispered. "Fuck" I sat down on the couch putting my face into my hands. "Fuck." I sat there for a moment trying to figure out where I can scrounge up money to pay my rent when all of the sudden the power blew. "Shit". I scrounged around looking for a candle when I felt a sudden cold breeze. "Oh great they turned off my heat too."

You get cold pretty quickly when you're wearing a tank top leotard and tights. So I quickly ran to my room and changed. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a pair of worn blue converses. I put on a purple short sleeve shirt and a light blue plaid hoodie. I then grabbed my heavier jacket and slipped it over. I needed some fresh air anyone but I grabbed my candle just in case I came across a fire. I then went down the stairs and into the cold winter air.

The breeze hit my hard and it looked like it was about to snow. The sidewalk was covered with slushy snow and it was still slippery. I looked at the lot across from me were a small tent city sprung up. Those poor people, on Christmas though I heard a performance going on and mooing for some reason, I didn't question it though. I walked down the street watching people pass by with the New Year's spirt in their eye, hoping for a fresh start.

I then felt a sudden pull at my arm. I turned around quickly and saw some homeless person pulling on my sleeve. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He then gave me a swift punch in the stomach. I fell to the side walk groveling in pain as the man quickly took my jacket and all that was left to keep me warm was my thin hoodie. I watched him run away with my jacket. "Well happy new year to you too." I stood up holding my stomach. I couldn't stay outside or I would freeze. Maybe I should go back to my flat but I would freeze to. I know I would go to the flat two floors above the people there may have some matches.

I walked back home my stomach still hurting and walked up to the top level of the apartments. I never meant the other people around here but they should be nice. I knocked on the door with one hand and held onto the candle in the other. The door then opened.

A man with blonde hair opened the door. He was wearing a red and blue striped sweater and a navy blue white scarf. He was wearing black glasses and was holding onto a camera that was turned on. "Hi." He said. "You okay."

I shivered and said "My power blew and my heat was turned off. Can you light my candle?" I held it out for him and he pulled out a match lighting my candle. "Thanks." I began to walk away when the guy called out my name. "Are you sure you're okay?" I turned around and looked at him.

"No, someone took my coat as I went outside." He looked at me with sympathy

"Do you want to come? It may not be super warm but we have the stove going."

"Uh...I guess so." I continued to hold my candle and walked in to his apartment. It was pretty similar to mine but he had a table across the center of the room. I took a seat and held onto my candle but the apartment was warm enough were I didn't need it. I blew it out and watch the man walk around putting some wood into the "stove" He looked over at me again and saw he was staring.

'What are you staring at?" I asked him as I held onto my stomach.

"Nothing I just um...Is your stomach okay?"

"Well no the man gave a mean punch too as he grabbed my coat."

"I'm sorry about your coat just make yourself at home." He came over to me and sat next to me his camera still rolling.

"What's with the camera?" I asked.

"Uh I'm a filmmaker and I'm trying to shoot without a script instead of my old shit." He shrugged his shoulders and then said "Want to say something to the camera." As he held it up to my face.

"Um well...My names Daisy and I'm an aspiring Ballerina." He smiled and turned off his camera.

"Daisy that's a pretty name. My names Mark." I shook his hand and said

"Mark it's nice to meet you."

"You too Daisy so a ballerina."

"Yup it's what I've always wanted to be since I was little. I actually have an audition in three weeks for a company."

"Whoa really that's amazing." He stared at me again and I looked into his adorable baby blue eyes.

"So film huh?"

"Yeah nothing has come of it though expect the fact that my footage of Christmas riot got on TV."

"Your joking that was your footage it was great."

"Yeah but I still have to work on the film." He said looking at his camera. The heat of the fire filled the room. He seemed so sweet but just a little awkward. He looked at me again and smiled.

"You keep staring at me?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?

"No...um no...You have a nice smile." He looked down at the ground blushing slightly. I put my hands in my lap trying to keep them warm. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You have nice eyes." I covered my mouth realizing what I said. He then laughed and set his camera on the table in front of us.

"Do you want to um...I don't want to come to the Life cafe tonight my friends will be there." He closed his eyes as if was waiting for me to say no.

"I would love to I do need to get out of the house more, I guess."

"Really well then meet me there at 10."

"Sure." I got up and figured I over stayed my welcome. "I should get back to my flat." I walked over to the door before Mark stopped me.

"Hang on." He grabbed a plaid winter jacket and handed it to me. "Something to keep you warm."

"Thanks." I put on the jacket which wrapped me in warmth. I held out my candle and asked. "Will you light my candle?" He pulled out a match and lit my candle.

"That should keep you warm." He said with a smile.

"See you tonight then." I walked out of the room and went down to my flat and for some reason I couldn't stop smiling. I was really looking forward to tonight.

Mark's P.O.V

I was still staring at the door when she walked away. Did I just ask a girl on a date? No...I just invited her to join me with my friends. I went back to my couch and grabbed my camera. "She had a nice smile." I whispered "And she was fun to talk to for a while." I walked around the flat. "But come on Mark." I said to myself. "She's out of your league."

I flopped onto the couch and let out a sigh. I then heard the door opened and saw Rodger come in with a huge grin on his face. He must have spent the night with Mimi. "Hey Mark."

"Hey Rodger. How was last night?"

"It was great! I feel like things are going to go well for us." He took a seat next to me and put his feet on the table. "Ready for are New Year's celebration at the Life cafe?"

"Yeah and well um...I invited someone to join us tonight?"

"WHAT?!" Rodger exclaimed. "Did you meet a girl in the time I was gone?"

"Well...yeah. I did actually and she's pretty nice." I then told him about me meeting Daisy.

"Dude you gave her your coat?"

"Yeah."

"Man you must have fallen. You defiantly have a crush."

"I don't have a crush I just think she's nice and..."

"I'm going to stop you right there...will see tonight whether you have a crush on her or not." He got up and went over to get his guitar while I sat there playing with my camera. I may not have admitted to Rodger but I was pretty excited to see Daisy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Daisy's P.O.V

It was 10 and was walking down the street to the life cafe. I had Mark's jacket on. It was so warm and soft. I didn't want to take it off. I saw him standing outside the cafe with his scarf wrapped around his neck. He seemed nervous.

"Hey" I said.

"You made it."

"Well yeah I mean you gave me your coat so I kind of owe you."

"You don't owe me anything. Now come on, I think you'll like my friends." He offered his hand and then quickly brought back to his side. He then opened the door for me and I walked in. The waiter then suddenly came up to us.

"If you and your friends are going to be here again tonight can you promise to not make a scene?" Mark thought for a moment.

"I make no such promises." He then snuck behind the waiter and he took me to the long table in back of the cafe. "Sorry about that." He whispered to me.

"It's fine."

"Now about my friends at times we get a little..."

There was thin a huge shout of "WINE AND BEER!"

"Crazy." I looked over at the large table were a variety people were sitting there and talking loudly. "Hey guys." He said. "I want you to meet Daisy."

"DASIY!" They all shouted. A blonde hair guy came up to me and shook my hand.

"Hey I'm Rodger I'm Marks best friend." I then realized I would have to get these guys approval. He sat down and a Hispanic girl stood up next and gave me a hug.

"Hi I'm Mimi." Then an African American man stood up and shook my hand

"I'm Collins Tom Collins." A drag queen who was sitting next to Collins stood up and gave me a huge hug.

"I'm Angel, sweetie." She smiled and then sat down next to Collins taking his hand. A black haired girl wearing leather pants stood up and gave a stage bow.

"My names Maureen." The African American woman who was next to Maureen stood up and shook my hand.

"I'm Joanne" Before Joanne could sit down Maureen pulled her in for a kiss. I stood there awkwardly for a moment until Mark gestured for me to sit down next to him. I walked over to him and took the seat next to him.

"So Daisy..." Angel asked. "What do you do?"

"Uh.I'm a dancer, ballet to be precise." They all smiled as I said that.

"Have you been on stage yet?" Maureen asked.

"Well no not yet, I'm trying out for a company in three weeks."

"Wait Joanne it would be great to have a ballerina at our next protest. She could do a dance and..." Before I could say something to her Joanne stopped her and soon enough they were in a small argument. Mark face palmed himself but soon enough the two of them were laughing again.

"How did you meet Mark?" Mimi asked.

"Well um..." So I went into the story on how I meet Mark and sure enough all of them thought it was cutest thing in the world.

"That's almost like how we met." Mimi said to Rodger

"Expect she didn't bend down and show him her ass." I choked on my water on that mere thought of doing that to a person I just met. They all just laughed and Rodger took Mimi for big kiss.

"Somehow did all you meet?" I asked.

"Well that's a certainly a very long story." Mark said leaning back in his chair.

"But it's pretty entertaining." Rodger retorted back.

"Well then let's begin the story it all started December 24th 9 pm eastern standard time..." Mark and everyone else told me this huge long story of everything that happened from Christmas Eve to well...now. After he finished I sat there for a moment taking it all in. I guess a lot can happen in 8 days and its kind hard to think that half of the people of I just met all have HIV/AIDS.

"That is one hell of a story." I held up my beer glass, "But I think I like you people. La vie Bohme." I said raising the glass for a toast. They all picked up there drinks and said back,

"LA VIE BOHMEN." I laughed and Mark smiled at me flashing those blue eyes. I felt my cheeks grown warm but all of a sudden I heard a voice I have grown to hate.

"Not this again." I looked at the doorway and saw it was my lousy landlord Benny. When I moved in I told him I don't have the money to pay the rent and he told me he gave a year with no rent until I could scrounge up so money. They all of sudden he is like boom I need you rent or your out. It pisses me off.

"I thought we wouldn't see you here again." Collins said standing up.

"I'm not going to let you bohemians ruin my favorite place and I see you've added a new one to your motley crew."

"Daisy this is..."

"I know who this jackass is." All of them gasped as I called Benny out right here in this restaurant.

"Daisy." He nodded towards to me. "Do you have that rent?"

"I told you I don't have it. I can't pay besides you told me you would let me off this year. I got fired and you said you would let me off. You remember that or do you have short term memory."

"I need someone to pay rent and if they won't." He gestured to Mark and Rodger, "Then you have too."

"Hey Benny." I held up my middle finger. "Go fuck yourself, I'm not paying any rent." Everyone at the table started laughing and soon they were all flipping off Benny. He stormed out of the cafe not even looking at us. I leaned back in my seat and took a sip of my beer.

"You my girl have earned my respect." Mimi said to me laughing. We then sat there for a while talking just talking, we got loud pretty often the waiter asked us to quiet down a few times. Soon it was like 3 in the morning and we all decided we should like get some sleep. Rodger went with Mimi to her place, Maureen with Joanne and Angel with Collins, which left me with me Mark.

"So um sorry about Benny and all of that, he has heart underneath all that money."

"Yeah will see about that." We were walking down the sidewalk back to our apartments. My fingers reached towards his hand but quickly retreated back. "I hope my heat got turned back on."

"Well if it isn't you can umm...crash on my couch." He realized what he just ask and he rubbed his face "Uh just forget that I asked that."

"No it's sweet. You are a really sweet person. Maybe I will crash on your couch." His hand reached out towards mine and reached out too. Soon our hands were intertwined and we were holding hands. His hand was warm and provided a sense comfort. We continued to walk down the sidewalk and up to our apartments. I peeked into my flat and saw it was still freezing cold. "I think I may take you up on that offer for that couch."

"Come on up with me to my lovely flat."

"Yeah right it's as shitty as mine."

"Come on." He opened the door and we were back inside his apartment. "Well here's the couch and..." He went into his room and brought out an extra blanket. "This should you keep you warm."

"You're always making sure I stay warm."

"No one should be cold." He said with a smile. I sat on the couch as he handed me the blanket. "Well um...sleep well." He begun to walk to his room when I stood up and ran to him.

"Hey Mark."

"Yeah." I looked into his eyes as he smiled. It was dorky smile but it was an adorable smile.

"Um well night." I awkwardly went back to the couch and laid down faced away from him. I heard his bedroom door close. Mark kept running through my mind what it was about him. That made me smile. What was it about him that made me feel warm? I ran my fingers along my arm and quietly fell asleep.

I woke up with the sun blinding my face. I sat stretching and stood up doing my daily morning stretches. "Must a ballerina always stretch before she starts the day?" I looked up and saw Mark was filming.

"If she wants stay fit." I jumped across the table. "She must." He set his camera down and walked around to a shelf.

"You want breakfast?"

"What do you have?"

"How does Captain crunch sound."

"Sounds like my usually." He threw me the box and poured some of it into a bowl that was on the table. I threw it back to him and he caught it. "Ah the breakfast of champions."

'More like the breakfast of people who can't pay their rent." We finished breakfast and I knew I would have to go back to my apartment.

"Thanks Mark for um letting me spend the night. It was fun but I should probably get back to my shitty apartment."

"I guess so but um...hey if you want to you know want a change of setting I'm always up here. I'm going to be walking around today filming so..."

"Can I join you?" I asked him. "And you know help with the filming?"

"Sure meet me outside around 3?"

"Sounds great."

"It's a date then." He then realized what he just said and started rambling on..."Not like a date date but a date as in two friends getting together and hanging out and..." I had to stop him so I gave him a small peck on the cheek and said

"It's a date." I then walked out of his apartment before he could say anything back. With a smile on my face I went down to my apartment were my smile quickly faded. There was an eviction notice on my door. I tore it off and ripped it into tiny pieces leaving the remains of it on the ground. I then walked into my apartment where I gathered any pieces of paper I could and started a fire in my "stove." I looked at my ceiling wondering what Mark was thinking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark's P.O.V

Once again I was staring at the door confused by this girl who had just kissed me on the cheek. I stood there rubbing my cheek in shock. I could feel myself blushing. How the hell did that even happen? And how did I asked her out. Did I really ask her out? For real. Still in shock I begun to go through my film seeing what was good and what wasn't when I came across the section with Daisy. That smile. That bright smile that seemed to light up the room.

Rodger then came in all of a sudden and sat down next to me. "You totally like her don't you."

"Maybe, I think I just asked her out on a date."

"You think?"

"I think and then she kissed me on the cheek."

"Yeah you two like each other. You may not know it but you do."

'I don't know Rodger I mean Maureen and I just broke up..."

"A month ago...Mark listen to me there is a girl out there who can stand you and you're weird quirks and your film camera. Go after her and don't let her go." Maybe he was right I mean this was my chance to go after someone who could turn into something more.

"You're right Rodger, maybe this afternoon I can talk to her."

"You should oh and by the way I and Mimi are going to life support today with Collins and Angel do you want to join us."

"I'll try to come." Rodger then grabbed his guitar and started to practice trying to write his one song. Though must of the time he ended up playing musetta's waltz. The morning went by quickly as Rodger came in and out and spending time with Mimi and I sat there going through my film. I checked my watch and saw that it was almost three. So I grabbed my scarf and threw on a coat and headed downstairs with my camera. I waited outside as a small snowfall begun.

I then felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was Daisy. "Hey you ready."

"If you are?" I turned on my camera and we began are walk around.

We were down in subway making are way to central park. I sat next to her and filmed the people around me and pointed it back at Daisy. She begun to make funny faces into the camera causing me to laugh. "Come on show your face to the camera." She took it from me and started to film me.

"Come on Mark say something nice."

"You have a smile that can light up the room."

"I meant to the camera silly."

"Oh yeah...well um... if this film ever makes out there I'm the one filming all of you people."

"Nice not like a stalker at all." She started to laugh and it was so infectious that I started laughing too.

We were now in central park walking around as the snow continued to fall. "It's beautiful Mark isn't it the snow. How dances as it falls down. I zoomed in as the snow fell and did a circle round of the park we were in. "Come on put down that camera for a minute and enjoy this site." She took me to a bench and sat me down taking my camera from me. We then sat there for a moment. I watched the snow but I found myself looking at Daisy. Her brown hair and flakes of snow of it and her hazel eyes begun to glitter.

"You know I know nothing about you?" She took my hand and looked down at the ground.

"I like fantasy novel whenever I can get a hold of them. I love snowy days and I could spend all day in the snow. My favorite color is red and I prefer dogs over cats. I've been dancing since I was 5 and it has always been my dream to go professional."

"I've lived with an overprotective Jewish mother for most of my life, and she forced me things I never really wanted to do. I love riding my bike around my neighborhood and my favorite color is blue. I really hope one day to be become a great filmmaker."

'See now we know a little more about each other." She scooted closer to me.

"Yeah we do." I scooted closer to her. Her hand inched towards me as she softly took it. I looked into her eyes again and as we leaned even closer together. I reached my other hand out and cupped her cheek. We then kissed there on the park bench. Her lips warmed me up from the cold snow. It was gentle and soft. We slowly broke apart but I continued to hold her cheek.

'I've been wanting to do that since I meet you." She said with a deep breath. She rubbed her fingers through my hair and continued to hold her cheek.

"So have I, it was your smile."

"It was your eyes." We sat there a moment as if frozen in time. "So what now." She asked.

"I suggest we go back home because I am freezing my ass of here."

"Sounds great maybe get some hot chocolate?"

"No cash. You?"

"Empty wallet."

"How about tea I have some packets in my apartment."

"Sounds great." She stood up holding me hand and we walked back to the subway station hand in hand.

Daisy's P.O.V

When we reached his apartment he tried to boil some tea and ultimately failed. "Sorry he said as he sat on the couch with his red hands.

"It's fine. I can settle on some chocolate. I went into my bag and pulled out a Hershey bar. "A ballerina always needs her chocolate." I handed him a bar.

'Oh hey I um...this night I'm going to a life meeting with Rodger, Mimi, Collins and Angel. You want to tag along."

"Sure I got nothing to lose. What is a life support meeting?"

"It's just about people learning to cope with life." I thought for a minute I felt my hand drift to my hoodie pocket. Will those people understand what I'm going through, would Mark understand what I'm going through?

"I guess so." My fingers drifted away from pocket and back into Marks hand.

"Good then, so um...about what happened in the park are we you know..."

"I mean if you want to."

"Well if we are I owe you an official date."

"I thought you had no money."

"That doesn't mean I can't figure out something." He said with a smile.

"Can't wait to see how that will turn out. I imagined a whole lot of candles and a bowl of captain crunch."

"Well now I have to think of something else." We then spent the rest of the afternoon talking and trying to figure each other out. He was so sweet and kind and a bit of a dork and his work was pretty cool. Maybe having Benny turning off my heat was a good thing. Maybe it was. After a few hours Mark said "Come on the meeting will be starting soon we should go."

"Where is this meeting?"

"At a nearby community center. Will be meeting them there." I threw my coat on well Mark's coat and we walked out the door together. We walked down the street softly holding hands almost as we both were afraid to take this jump as if something was holding both us back. I knew what mine was but what was holding him back. "Here it is, come on." He opened the door for me and I walked in were we entered a large circular room with white floors. There was a circle of chairs were a lot people were sitting including Collins Angel Mimi and Roger.

"Hey you brought Daisy with you." Collins said to us.

"Hi sweetie." Angel came up in her heels and gave me a hug.

"Hi Mark dragged me along." Before he could reply back the leader said. "Let's begin."

Soon enough all of them were softly singing the words. "There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today." Everyone then sat back down and everyone begun to talk on how they were doing and they were dealing with life. It was kind of sad at first but it was very hopeful too, How they refused to give up and to continue to live there life to the fullest.

"Would our newest member like to say something?" Paul asked me.

"No um I'm just here to..." I stopped for a moment. Was this right time. Well there is never a right time to say this. No day but today right. I stood up from my seat. "Hi I'm Daisy." Mark looked at me like I had gone crazy. "And um...I reached into my hoodie pocket and brought out my bottle of pills. All of them gasped and I guess most of them assumed I was doing drugs but that is not the case.

"Daisy..." Mark said taking a step closer to me. "I was diagnosed with depression when I turned 16. I was very suicidal for most of my life until my mom could afford these anti-depressants. But now I'm running out slowly. My mom told me she won't pay for anymore and I'm scared of what is going to happen when I run out. I love my life but I change without these pills. And I'm terrified of what is going to happen next. I don't know what's going to happen." It was silent for a moment and I started softly singing.

"Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare? Will I lose my dignity?" The group then started joining me in my singing. I could even hear Mark in the background. I then realized what I did. I ruined my chance with Mark with having a normal life by dropping this bomb on them. I quickly ran out of the room and outside tears streaming down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the charcters or anything of RENT. I only own my O.C Daisy. Also I'm going to be on vacation and the Wi-Fi is on and off so I won't be updating regularly.**

Mark's P.O.V

I stood there with my camera still rolling which caught every second of what had just happened. Roger, Mimi, Collins, and Angel stood up and came towards me.

"Did you know?" Roger asked.

"No I mean we just meant...but I...don't what to do. I thought she was hiding something. Her hand always drifted to her pockets."

"It's pretty big thing to hide. I mean what I've heard depression isn't easy and her depression sounds pretty bad."

"I don't know what to do."

"Go after her silly." Angel said.

"What?"

"Mark she obviously likes you and you like her right?" I thought about earlier today and how much fun I had with her.

"Yeah I do."

"The go after her. You shouldn't care about her depression that should make you want to be with her more. I think she needs you Mark and you need her."

Roger then interjected saying "When you walked in with her, I've never seen you smile like that before Mark. You need to go get her."

"Get the girl." Collins said.

"Come on Mark go." Mimi added on. I busted out of the door and ran down the street. She probably went back home. I ran to our apartments and saw her in front of the building.

"Daisy!" I shouted. She turned around holding the bottle of her pills. Her face was covered with tears and her eyes had turned blood shot red. She wiped her tears with her technically my jacket sleeve.

"I'm so sorry about what happened back there. I couldn't think of a better way to tell you. It sort of just happened."

"Daisy listen..."

"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I'm a mess and you don't want to be with a mess." She started to walk away from me. I reached out for her hand and took it. Daisy stopped suddenly and stared at me in shock.

"My whole life is a mess too so I don't care if yours is a mess too. That doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you have depression. I'll help you. I'll be there for you."

"Mark please just let me..."

"No I won't let you go. I'm going to be here and I'm certain all of my friends will be there too." I brought her closer to me running my hands along her waist. Our heads touched as were are noses.

"I guess then it could work, but I'm still scared Mark."

"Stop worrying about the future. There is no day but today." She ran her hands through my hair and went down to my waist.

"No day but today." She whispered back. We found ourselves kissing right in front of the building. My hands ran up her arms and into her hair. Her hands held onto my face as she cupped my cheeks. It lasted for a while until I heard the familiar shouts of my friends.

"Yeah Mark!" I heard Maureen shout.

"Get a room you two!" Roger shouted at us. We broke apart and I saw that my friends were across the street watching us.

"Can't I have a moment of peace?" I shouted back at them. My arms still around Daisy's waist.

"No!" Mimi said to us. "Now come on Mark, Daisy were going to invade the city."

"Hang on minute." Daisy said. She took a small bottle of water out of her bag and took a pill. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked me.

I held onto her hand and said to her. "I'm sure." We then ran across the street joining my friends. Not even daring to luck back about what had just happened.

Daisy's P.O.V

The next few weeks have been the best of my life ever. Every morning I would practice for my audition. Then that afternoon I would hang out with Mark and then every night we would all be at the life cafe causing a commotion. And we came back from the cafe every night me and Mark would take any eviction notices on my door and burn them in his stove we would then curl up in the burning and often fall asleep on the couch on each other.

Soon though my audition was coming up and I was getting pretty nervous. We were all in Marks and Rogers apartment and I was pacing back and forth.

"Just calm down Daisy." Mimi told me it's all going to go fine. You are a fanatic dancer."

"But what if I slip and hurt myself, what if I do something wrong." I continued to pace biting my nails.

"Come you should be used to the stage as a performer." Maureen added on. "And I if you don't get in you could always join me on my protest." I began to pace even faster. That was definitely not a comfort.

"Oh god." I looked over at Mark who had his camera still rolling. "Why are you filming this?!"

"Because..." he stood up and came over to me. "When you get that job at the company we are going to look back on this and laugh at it."

"You always know what to say." I went over to him and gave him a nice kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ugh" Joanne said. "Well that ruined the evening." She stood up stretching. "Will see you at the life cafe after your audition Daisy." She came over and gave me a hug. "Good luck tomorrow." Maureen then came over and gave me a huge hug.

"You are going to be wonderful." The two of them left and I could tell everyone was getting ready to leave. Mimi came over and said,

"Go show them what you got girl."

"Thanks Mimi." I reached over and gave her a huge hug. I actually have gotten pretty close to Mimi, she gets the whole dancing thing and she is pretty fun to be with. She goes down to her apartment with Roger following her.

"Good lucky Daisy." He said giving me a pat on the back. Mark went over to Collins and Angel came over to me.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered to me. "You okay."

"I'm as fine as I can be right now." I found myself looking over at Mark as he talked with Collins.

"Sweetie I've seen the way you look at Mark. You're in love with him aren't you?"

"It's only been three weeks though."

"When you're in love it doesn't matter how long it has been. Maybe you should tell him."

"I don't know Angel maybe I should wait a little bit."

"That's your decision sweetie, but don't waste any time." She gave me a huge hug. "Good luck sweetie."

"Thanks Angel." She then walked out with Collins holding her hand. Mark came over to me and I asked. "What were you talking to Collins about?"

"Oh nothing." I eyed for a moment but then he went off. "Now come on you need a good night's sleep for tomorrow." He begun to walk me down to my apartment. "Remember to breath and don't get too stressed and remember do your best."

"Thanks Mark I wish you could be in the audience watching it would make me feel a whole lot better."

"I'll be outside waiting for you." He said to me.

"Okay that makes me feel a little better." I gave him a kiss as the power suddenly blew.

"Want me to walk you back to your apartment." He asked me.

"Yeah I don't want to get lost in this darkness." We held hands as we went down two flights of stairs to my apartment.

"You are going to be fine tomorrow I know it."

"Thanks Mark." We stood there for a moment. I looked into his eyes that stood out in the darkness."

"Daisy I..."

"Yes?"

"I like your hair down. It suits you." He stroked my brown hair for a minute and kissed my forehead "Good night." He then walked upstairs not even looking back at me. I sighed and opened up my door. I was hoping he would say tonight but I guess not. I crawled into my bed and lit the candle on my nightstand. I then fell asleep softly ready for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the next morning and begun my morning stretches. I grabbed a quick breakfast and begun my trek Downton. I had a pair of sweatpants over my tights and Marks jacket over my leotard I knew it would keep my warm. I grabbed my ballet bag and walked down to the sidewalk it would take a while to get Downton but I would get there in time. Finally I reached the company and the stage area. I took a deep breath and went inside.

I went up to the man at the table and said "Hi my name is Daisy. I'm here for the audition today."

Not even looking up from the table the man hands me a number and tells me. "Put that on you and go stand in that line." I did as he told and took my seat among all the other dancers. I sat their awkwardly not sure how to start a conversation with them. If Mimi was here we could talk all day about well everything. She would probably have some nail polish on her and we would wind up painting their nails. If Joanne and Maureen were here I would be helping them organize their protest. If Roger was here he would be showing me how to play the guitar like he has been the past few weeks. If Angel was here she would probably help me look even better for my audition. If Collins was here we would be telling me about his Anarchy exploits. And if Mark was here...well we would be laughing and enjoying each other's company and he would make all my worries flow away.

I looked at all the girls wearing their fancy toe shoes which weren't even broken in. While mine were old and worn and were almost dead. They were all wearing colorful leotards so they could stand out while mine was a simple black. I sat there in the back trying to not get noticed but soon all the girls noticed me. They all at some point took a glimpse of me and they all had the reaction utter disgust. I even saw a few of them laugh at me. They all new I didn't even stand a chance against them but I was going to try anyway.

I waited for like an hour before they called my name. And when they finally did I walked in shaking head to toe. Three people were sitting in front of the stage all holding clipboards. "Hi my name is Daisy."

"Hello Daisy do you have the music for the pianist?" One of the men asked.

"Yes." I went through my bag and brought out my sheet music (Which I had to hand write.) and I went back center stage. "Um... I well do my adagio first and then my allegro."

"Go on." The women said. I took a deep breath and begun my dance. When I dance I feel like nothing else matters in the world. I float and I seem to be in my own world. My adagio goes smoothly and all the judges smile. Now it was time for the allegro. I was ready to go into my Grande jete. I began the jump and leaped but landing was rather horrible. I stepped wrong and ended up sliding across the stage almost falling on top of the judges. I got up quickly and I was all flustered. The rest of my routine was a complete mess. When I finished up, I said goodbye and ran out of there as fast as I could.

I wiped my tears and ran past the other stuck up dancers and they could all tell that I screwed up. I was outside of the building wiping my tears with the sleeve of the jacket when I spotted Mark. He was standing there smiling as he held his camera. I walked over to him and dove into hug. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around me. "Hey is everything okay?" He asked.

"I fucked up."

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did I slid across the stage and almost landed on top of the judges. I fucked up."

"Hey calm down." He held onto me and lifted my chin so he could like me in the eye. "You did your best and that's all you can do. So forget about that if they don't choose you then their stupid."

"Really?" I asked. Mark wiped my tears with his fingers.

"Really. Now come on lets head to the life cafe everyone is waiting for us." He leaned over and gave me a kiss. We walked down to the cafe hand in hand my head leaning on his shoulder. We walked in and saw the gang around our usually table.

"How did it go sweetie?" Angel asked me.

"I fucked up so now I want to forget about it." I said sitting down. All of them came around me and gave me a huge group hug.

"It's okay Daisy screw those people if they don't pick you." Mimi said.

"Yeah just because you fell it doesn't mean you aren't fantastic." Maureen added.

"Will always think you are the best." Collins finally said.

"Thanks guys, I love you all." I said to all of them. We ate lunch there and had to walk out of there quickly because we couldn't pay. We all decided to head back to Mark's apartment. We headed up the street laughing and joking when something caught my eye. My couch, was outside on the sidewalk, along with my bed and my table and all of my belongings which is few. Benny is talking with a few guys who finish moving my nightstand on the street. After they did that they began to load it all onto a repo truck.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Roger exclaimed.

"He's evicting me for real." I marched across the street and right into Benny's face. "You son of a bitch! What the hell are you doing man?"

"I told you if you didn't pay the rent I would evict you."

"You said I had a year without rent because I got fired from my job! And now you're going back on your promise."

"I'm sorry but this is how the system works."

"You shit! You're not sorry at all."

"Daisy calm down." He told me. He tried to touch my shoulder but I pulled away from him.

"Don't tell me what to do you bastard. I can't believe you would do this. Mark told me you had a heart but I think he's wrong you have nothing in there." I curled my hand into a fist and punched him right in the nose. He stumbled and held onto his nose which was starting to bleed. The gang walked up from behind and just stood there watching me and Benny face it off.

"You bitch." He called me. Before I could respond Mark came forward.

"Don't you dare call her that?" He gave him a punch across the face. Benny held his face in pain as Mark held his hand in pain. "Ow that really hurts." Benny his face bruised but pissed off curled up his fist and hit Mark across the face twice. He knelt down in pain holding one of his hands over his left eye. I was ready to punch Benny again we he quickly go into his truck with all my stuff and drove away.

I stood there in shock and then knelt next down to Mark. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He lifted his head up and his face was a little bruised up.

"I'll get some ice from the cafe." Joanne said. Both she and Maureen went over quickly to get the ice. I stayed by Mark and helped him up.

"You didn't have to do that Mark." I said holding his arm.

"No one calls my girlfriend a bitch." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When they came back with the ice I held it onto his face and we all made our way upstairs. I sat next to Mark on the couch keeping the ice on his face.

"I don't know what to do now." I whispered.

"We'll figure it out sweetie don't you worry." Angel said reassuringly.

"Yeah well they took all my stuff and have locked my door with a padlock. There is no way I'm getting back in. That's for sure." The ice was staring to melt so I took it off Marks face. The swelling was going down but the bruises were still there. "You wonderful idiot."

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun with punching Benny." He said with a weak smile. Rodger then came over to Mark and whispered something in his ear. His face lit up and I was wondering what Rodger had just said to him.

"Hey Daisy why don't you live her. Mimi and Rodger are pretty much living with each other and Rodger said he would be okay with it."

"You serious! I can live here."

"Yeah you can live in Rodgers room."

"I'm not sure I want to live in Rodgers room." I said as I ran my hand up his leg.

'What I thought..." It took him a minute but then Mark realized what I meant. "Ooh" He blushed slightly and took my hand. We then spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company. Everyone left slowly till it was just me and Mark.

"Your face is looking better." I commented.

"Yeah it feels better too." We scooted closer to each other. "I'm glad you're moving in." He said with a smile.

"So am I." We started to kiss but it started to get heated In between the kissing Mark whispered to me.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes I am Mark." We walked into his bedroom and I fell on top of his bed. Tonight was the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. I sat up a stretched letting out a yawn. My eyes glanced over to the left side of the bed where Daisy was laying curled up underneath the covers. She had a smile on her face and the sun bounced off her skin. Her hair was a mess but she was still beautiful. I got up and put on some pants and my favorite sweater. I walked over to the answering machine were there was at least three messages. The first one was from mom.

" _Mark honey. How are you? I've heard you got a girlfriend form the last call from you. Is it true? The whole family wants to meet her. Bring her up to Scarsdale some time. Love mom."_

There was no way I would bring Daisy to meet my family they would all question her to death and well, in my mom's eyes no one is good enough for me. I sighed and played the next voicemail.

 _"Mark its Benny, I'm sorry about punching you. It was your own fault stepping into business that wasn't yours. And no I won't give your girlfriend back her apartment. Maybe you can convince her to pay her rent."_

"Ha Benny apology not accepted." I then played the final voice message.

 _"Mark Cohen, Alexi Darling from Buzz line."_ "Oh god not her again." _"I sent you that contract still haven't heard from you. Don't be afraid of ker-ching ker-ching. I'll be waiting for you."_ I place my head in my knees. Would she just leave me alone? I don't want to sell out.

"Mark?" I turned around and saw it was Daisy. She was wearing one of my large shirts which went a little bit above her knees. She came over and sat next to me on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"No my mom wants to meet you which I do not recommend and I keep getting this annoying calls from Alexi Darling from Buzzline."

"That sleazy show."

"Yup she wants me to join her show and I don't know what to do. If I joined her show I would get more money but I don't want to sell out. "She wrapped her hand around my back and begun to rub it.

"Hey calm down. Listen if you don't want to do that job then don't I mean, why where even considering that job."

"Because I wanted some money to treat you. She sat me up and looked me in the eyes.

"Mark I don't need to be spoiled all I need is you."

"What about your medicine aren't you almost out."

"Yes but..." She gave me a kiss. "All I need is you." She continued to kiss me. It was slow and sweet. I could smell the sweet jasmine in her hair. I ran my hands through her hair wanting to take her all in. Her hand began to run through my hair. I softly ran my fingers up her arms. When I saw her scars across her arms last night I didn't say anything. I traced them along her arms. She flinched for a minute but relaxed. She was letting me see her. All of her. All of her pain and suffering. She was willing to share all of her with me. Yet was I willing to share all of me with Daisy? I quickly pushed that thought to the back of mind as we broke from the kiss.

"I need to change and take my pills for the day." She went into my I guess are room now and closed the door. I flopped onto the couch okay life is now perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Daisy came in wearing her clothes from yesterday. "I may need to go get some new clothes.

"I'm so glad you brought that up." I turned around and saw Angel and Collins standing there. Both of them were caring two bags apparently filled with something. "With some of the money left over, I bought Daisy some brand new clothes for her fresh start with living with you." They both set the bags on the table were a bunch of clothes tumbled out from it."

"Oh my god! Angel, Collins." She then dove into the bags pulling all these different clothes out. Hoodies of all different colors, jeans and shorts everywhere. Several pairs of converses, and some rather lavish dresses. "You didn't have to do this guys."

"Oh I insist sweetie and there is some special stuff in there for you in the..."

"Angel." She said giving her a playful shove. "Please." We all started laughing and we decided to go out with them to the life support meeting.

Daisy's P.O.V

We all walked together to the life support meeting, were I joined in. Mark set next to me and Angel on my other side. Paul walked and smiled when he saw me again at the support group. "Let's begin the affirmation."

We all softly sang together. "There's only us. There's only us. Forget regret. Or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today." We all sat down and every person had a chance to talk. Mark skipped because he never liked talking during these meetings. So it was my turn.

"Hey so um...I'm not scared anymore. I thought when I run out of pills I won't be too able to face the world but now I know that when I do I will have something to live for and I won't let my depression get in the way of that. I have my friends to live for and I have Mark to live for and I know that will keep going through life. I'm not ashamed any more of what I have gone through. I took off my hoodie and showed my arms. Mark had seen them last night but he didn't say anything.

The scars were fading but I could still feel the cuts on my arms if I concreted hard enough. I could feel the pain I once felt but it was gone now. "I'm not scared anymore and for the first time in my life I am actually happy." I sat down and took a deep breath. Mark took my hand and smiled at me. The meeting soon ended and we were all getting ready to leave. I looked over at Angel who was looking rather pale.

"Angel." I said to her." "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie." She got into a huge coughing fit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sweetie. Now go home and be with Mark. Okay?" I was hesitant at first but if he said he was fine then he was fine. I gave her a hug and said.

"Okay then but if you need anything call me."

"I will sweetie." I left her there with Collins and I walked off with Mark. We held each other arm in arm but I turned around to look at Angel who was whispering something to Collins still looking pale.

Mark's P.O.V

I set my camera down on the table. I wanted to keep track of time and everything that was going on. So I spoke into my camera. "Valentine's day. Rodger has been living with Mimi for a while but he keeps talking about selling his guitar and moving out west. He is still jealous of Benny. God knows where Angel and Benny are maybe the new sea chanty town or the plaza. Maureen and Joanne are working on the new protest...that is if there speaking this week. And me...well I'm trying to get the perfect date ready for Daisy. I just hope nothing goes wrong." I shut the camera off for a minute and stared at the apartment.

Daisy went out to hang out with Mimi for a little bit today so I decided to take advantage of that and to try to clean up the apartment. I managed to get some roses for her and they were laying across the table. I put the stove off to the side and had a small fire burning. I snuck down to the life cafe and with some money I found lying around got a nice dinner for the two of us.

I just pray that the power...There was a sudden spark and everything was dark. "Fuck." I whispered to myself. Of all the times for the power to go it had to be now. I then to begin to scramble around the apartment looking for candles. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Mark?" I turned around and Daisy was standing there wearing one of the dresses Angel got here. It went down a little bit below her knees. It was bright red and defiantly fit her body very well. Her hair tumbled onto her shoulders. "Did the power go out again?"

"Yup and I can't find any stupid fu..."

"Candles." Daisy went over to a drawer and pulled out a bunch of candles.

"You know where everything is in this mess."

"Yet you have lived her longer." She set them all along the table and I lit them up. "See it's not so bad."

"Wait hang on." I brought over the roses and gave them to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Oh Mark how did you managed to get these."

"You don't want to know. Now m'lady will join me for a wonderful dinner of cheeseburgers and fries." She wrapped her arm into mine and said

"I would love too." We sat on the couch together and enjoyed the night. We may have been freezing and have had no power but it was wonderful. "Oh god this burger is delicious."

"I know and here have some beer." I handed her one and she popped off the top and raised up her glass.

"Mark thank you for a wonderful valentine's day and for the flowers. Now it's my turn." She leaned over and whispered something in my ear. I stood up quickly and took her hand and rushed into our bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Daisy's P.O.V

I woke up my head resting on Marks chest. He was sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face. I placed my hand on his chest and curled up. Everything was perfect now. My legs were intertwined with his and for once the heat was on. I wanted to lay like this all day but something interrupted this moment. There was a knock on the door. I got up and grabbed and put on the oversized t shirt that was Marks. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Maureen, what are you doing here?" She was standing there wearing tight leather pants and a white tank top with a dragon on it and I swear she was in tears.

"Joanne and I broke up can I come in?" I wasn't sure at first if I wanted Mark's ex-girlfriend in her after Mark and I just spent a Valentine's Day together but she is a good friend.

"Come in I'll see what we have for breakfast?" She collapsed on the couch. I've never seen her like this. She is always so confident and afraid of nothing. Yet know she so shaken and uncertain. I brought out some cereal and poured a bowl for Maureen. "So what happened between you two?"

"We had a huge fight and I just left. I can't go back it was pretty bad."

"Well hey you can't let a fight get in the way."

"That's how me and Mark broke up we had a huge fight and I walked out." I choked back a little as she brought up her and Mark. "It's a pattern with me."

"Why...why did you Mark and break expect you know you being a lesbian."

"You sure you want to know?"

"I do."

"Well Daisy..." She set the bowl of cereal down. "Besides that reason, Mark just became so obsessed with his work that he just forgot about me. He started to drift away from me. Which cause me to cheat on him and then we got into a huge fight." I paused for a moment letting that story sink. Is Mark going to drift away from me? Will he become obsessed with his work?

"You don't think that will happen with me and Mark?"

"No it won't. I've never seen him this much in love. I bet he already said I love you to you. It took him forever to say it to me."

"Um actually he hasn't said it yet." Maureen stood up and curled up her fists.

"WHAT?! HE HASN'T SAID I LOVE YOU YET THAT SON OF A..." Mark stood in the doorway of the bedroom with his pajamas on.

"What's Maureen doing here?"

"Mark I need to talk to you now." She walked over to him with a pissed look on her face. She grabbed by the wrist and dragged him into the bedroom. I sat on the couch as I looked through the door watching Maureen talk to Mark about god knows what. I ate some cereal and my mind begun to wander. Will Mark really forget about me? Will that happen to me like it happened to Maureen?

Mark's P.O.V

"What the hell Maureen! I think you broke my wrist." She dragged me into my room for no apparent reason. "Why are you even here?"

"That can wait. My question why the hell haven't you told Daisy you love her?!"

"What?! Where did that came from?"

"She just told me you haven't told her you love her yet. Mark what is wrong with you."

"Nothing I just haven't found the right moment yet."

"That's bullshit. What's the real reason Mark?"

"Maureen why do you care?"

"Because I know you love her. I've seen the way you look at her and every time you are with her you are smiling and extremely happy. And I'm not going to let you mess this up. So why?" I paced around the room as Maureen stared me down.

"Okay you want to know the real reason."

"Yeah."

"I'm afraid. Okay I'm scared. I'm afraid what will happen if I do say I love you and everything becomes perfect. And then something happens to her. She is off her pills and she seems fine but what if something goes wrong. I come back one day to the apartment and find her dead because of her depression. And then I'm left heartbroken and all alone. I love her I do but I don't want to let her in and see the real me and then she leaves me." I sat down on my bed looking out the window.

"Are you in insane? You shouldn't be scared of that. Yes she has baggage but don't let that get in the way of you saying I love you to her. Don't let the future scare you and enjoy the time you are with her. I doubt she'll kill herself when you are with her." Maureen sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me. "Mark do you remember what the life support group says."

"There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today." I said softly.

'And remember that okay. Now listening to you reminds me of what have and I need to try to win Joanne back." She stood up and gave me a hug. "Good luck Mark." She then rushed out of the room and left me there.

"Everything okay Mark?" She asked me. Her eyes widen with concern and her lips were pursed. Her legs were crossed and she looked so cute with my t shirt on. Her hair was a mess but it was adorable

"Everything is fine Daisy." I sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She leaned onto my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair and we just laid there together.

"I need to go take my medicine. I'll be back don't move. She gave me a kiss and got up. I watched her not once taking my eyes off her. She came back out holding her bottle of pills.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"This..." She held up one of her pills. "Is my last one. I can't afford anymore. I'm done." I walked up to her and took her hand.

"Everything will be fine. I know it." She took the pill and then smiled at me.

"Can we just spend the day here? Right now I just want to be with you."

"Of course." We then spent all day at the apartment just enjoying being each other's company.


	8. Chapter 8

Spring (Marks P.O.V)

I haven't seen Rodger or any of the gang in a while will meet up every now and then but it's not what it used to be. And Daisy well ever since she went off her anti-depressants I never know what mood she is in. There will be days were all she does is sit around the apartment. I want to do something to help her but I don't know what to do. I don't know anything about medicine or the brain. All I can do is film.

One day I came back from a day from filming when I spotted Daisy on the couch. She was curled up on the couch and she was staring at the phone.

"Daisy what is it?" She said nothing. "Daisy." I went up to her and kneeled next to her. I looked at her arms which were covered in her healing scars but some of them seemed fresh. I touched her arm and flakes of blood spread across my fingertips. "Daisy have you been cutting again."

"No." She pulled her arm into her chest and looked away from me.

"If you need to talk about this I'm here. You know that right?"

"I'm going to go out for a little bit Mark." She got up and grabbed her blue plaid hoodie

"What is it Daisy? Have I done something wrong?"

"No you've done absolutely nothing." She then slammed the door behind her. I flopped onto the couch wondering what I've done wrong now. Daisy is cutting again and I know this isn't really her it's the depression. There has to be something I can do to help her. I mean I could get some money or...there was always the job at Buzz line. But no I couldn't do that that's selling out but I could do it for Daisy. I could work at that sleazy company for her because I love her.

Daisy's P.O.V

I walked along this familiar sidewalk as it was melting into spring. I held onto my arms as I walked along. People were still living and laughing and loving. Their lives were still wonderful and here I am in a wonderful relationship and yet he still hasn't said I love you to my face. He has become obsessed with his work spending more time with his camera. I feel like we were drifting. I stood for a moment when I spotted Mimi just coming out from life support.

"Mimi!"

"Daisy". I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Hey I haven't seen you in forever let's go to the life cafe."

"Sure I could use some time out." We walked together arm in arm talking to each other about what has been going on. We went into the cafe were she ordered a coffee and I ordered a tea.

"So how are you and Rodger doing?" I asked her.

"He's still jealous of Benny and he never meant anything to me. I try to tell him that but he never listens. How are you and Mark doing?"

"Not so well, I feel like he's become obsessed with his work and..."

"Daisy have you been cutting?!" She rolled up my sleeves and stared at my scars. Her hands traced my scars. I don't know why I do it, I feel like it's a release. It releases all my stress and the sadness I feel. It may seem crazy but it feels good. I jerked my arm away from her and held onto my wrist.

"Maybe but what's the difference if Mark doesn't have the balls to say I love you!"

"Listen to me Daisy if I'm giving up smack." She took the powder out of her pocket and threw it on the ground. "Then you stop cutting, okay? You listen to me we will do this together." She held onto my hands and looked me in the eye. She looked serious, was Mimi really going to give up smack this time then maybe I should try to stop cutting.

"Together." I said holding Mimi's hand. I took the knife out of my pocket and threw it on the ground. I wasn't going to do it anymore for my friends for myself and for Mark. We talked for a little bit longer until I said, "This has been fun and life changing but I need to go see Mark now."

"And I need to see Rodger." We both stood up and I gave her a huge hug. "Bye Daisy."

"Bye Mimi hope to see you soon." I walked out of the cafe and back into my apartment. I opened the door and peaked inside were I found Mark sitting on the couch looking through his film. I snuck in and closed the door quietly so he wouldn't notice me. His face stuck in his camera I went behind the couch and kissed his cheek.

"I see your back Daisy." Mark said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the cutting but..." I jumped over the couch and scooted closer to Mark. "I promise to never keep anything from you ever again." I took off my hoodie and showed him my cuts. "I'm stopping right now. I'll get ready of anything sharp in the house some I'm not tempted anymore".

"Daisy I will do everything I can to help you. I'll be here for you."

I jumped on him and started kissing him on the couch. "But you have to promise something Mark."

"Anything Daisy."

"You have to promise me that you will never keep anything from me. No more secrets and no more spending all day on your camera agreed."

"I think I can do that. Now come on let's go out for a little bit."

"It certainly is nice out." I added." He stood up and took my hand. As we begun to go out I noticed he still had his camera with him but he wasn't holding it up close or his nose was stuck in it. He just had it on his side. We took a wonderful walk enjoying the flowers in bloom and the bright green leaves. We walked arm in arm and I leaned my arm on his shoulder. It was a small moment but a wonderful moment and I actually wished Mark had his camera on so he could capture this moment.

"Hang on Daisy." Like he was reading my hand he put the camera in front the two of us and kissed me. I started to giggle.

"Why do you need that in your film?"

"To show there is happiness in the world." I spun him around and he put his arm around my waist. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Neither will I." We then walked down the sidewalk and enjoyed the fresh spring air.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark's P.O.V

Spring went by fast as did the summer. The gang never seemed more intact but at the same time never tenser. Angel was sick and we were all trying to be there for Collins. It was hard. It was a week till Halloween and all of us were trying to plan a celebration for all of us together at the Life Cafe, but then Maureen and Joanne broke up again. Then Rodger and Mimi. Rodger moved back in with me and Daisy but he gave us space when we needed it.

He is now actually planning to move to Santa Fe soon. Which I don't know how to feel. I mean after all these years he is just going to leave just like that. It's not right. Daisy and I well we could never be better expect for the fact we have no money, and it's difficult to find food. I was sitting on the couch. Rodger was out trying to sell his guitar and Daisy was getting dressed.

"Ugh the heat is still out." I walked around picking up extra papers to burn in our stove. Almost all of our candles were gone and it there was only one match left.

"Mark it's fucking freezing in here." Daisy came out wearing the plaid jacket in the apartment just to stay warm.

"I know our heat is out and are candles are running out. How are we going to make it during the winter?"

"Hey". She came over to me and put her arms around my neck. "Will make it okay. If we have to I can get a job at the life cafe while we figure stuff out. There is another audition coming up soon for a dance in a Broadway show. I can go for."

"But what about now we need money now."

"Mark will work it out don't worry okay. We will figure this out." She gave me a sweet kiss. "I'm going to head for a little bit. I'm going to try to get some essentials with what little money we have. Okay?"

"Okay." She kissed me one more time and headed out the door. I let the fire warm up the house when the phone rang. I picked up the machine so I could listen to the voice message.

"Mark Cohen, Alexi Darling. In east Hampton at the beach. Just saw Alec Baldwin, told him you said hi. Just kidding. We still need directors. You still need money. You know you need money. Pick up the phone don't be afraid of ker-ching ker-ching. Mark sell us your soul. Just kidding. We're waiting." I stood there for a moment frozen in that voice message. Rodger is leaving soon so I won't have my best friend anymore which is hard enough already and I'm still dirt poor. This was my chance to earn some money. To have money for a future for me and Daisy. I could buy food for us actually pay the rent and get her the anti-depressants she needs. I need the money, we need the money. I dropped the answering machine realizing what my decision was.

I picked up the phone and dialed Alexi's number. "Hey Alexi its Mark Cohen, um just calling to accept the job. Yeah I know. Why I changed my mind? Well I figured that I really do need the money. Next week on a Halloween. Okay I will see you then." I hung up the phone just as Daisy walked in.

"Hey I managed to buy a box of Captain Crunch, some granola bars and some bananas and I managed to get a match box. So dinner is covered tonight." I was still staring at phone not listening to what she is saying. "Mark?" I still didn't hear her. "Mark I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"Ha that got your attention. I'm just kidding."

"Oh. Okay?"

"Mark you seem a million miles away. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine. I'm just worried about Angel." It wasn't a lie I was worried about Angel, the two of us were planning on visiting her on Halloween, oh I guess that's changing.

"Don't worry Mark she'll pull though she always does." She sat next to me on the couch and rubbed my back like she always does when I am upset or stressed. She then begun to kiss my cheek and then moved down to my neck. I tilted my head and our lips meet. I had to tell her but it can wait until tomorrow. I knew if I told her we would have the biggest fight in the world. I just wanted to make this day last so I wouldn't face tomorrow, but I knew eventually she will find out.

"Come on Mark lets have some lunch and go for a walk." She took my hand and helped me up.

"Alright. I could use some fresh air." She held out her hand and I took it. I felt safe again holding her hand and I knew I made the right choice. I wanted Daisy to have everything she deserves even if it means selling my soul to Buzzline. I would do anything for Daisy because I love her. We walked around the area just holding onto each other. Her head was leaning on my shoulder and my arm was draped around her shoulder.

"I wish we could freeze this moment have everything remain perfect, have the gang back together, have Angel feeling better, I wish I could do that."

"If I could Daisy I would."

"I know Mark. I know." She stood up a little on her toes and kissed me wrapping her arm around my neck. We kissed more passionately and wound up biting my lip.

"Daisy." I whispered.

"Let's head back to the apartment have some dinner and then…" I grabbed her hand and we raced back to the apartment. I opened the door to the apartment and ran in taking off my coat and scarf. "Shouldn't we eat first Mark or…" I took of my shoes as Daisy took of her jacket. I don't know what came over I just knew at this moment I wanted to be with Daisy. I raced to her and picked her up out of adrenaline. "Whoa were did this come from Marky?" She asked me.

"Come on, right now I just want to be with." I told her. I carried her into the room and laid her on the bed. I shut the door hoping no one would disturb us.


	10. Chapter 10

Daisy's P.O.V

I woke up again my hand resting on Marks chest my head on his shoulder. After that well sudden outburst we had a small dinner and just spent the rest of the night with each other. I knew I couldn't wait any longer to tell Mark how I felt. After last night I knew he loved me so maybe if I tell him first he will be able to say it back.

I laid there for a few more minutes taking him all in. The way he breathes in softly through his nose. The way his blonde hair is always a mess in the morning. The way he has almost zero chest hair, which I found freaking adorable. The way when he has his glasses off there are two small marks left from his glasses. Everything about him just made me love him even more. I kissed him on the check and slowly got out from the cover and slipped on that giant oversize shirt I stole from Mark. I walked out and started to make a small breakfast for me and Mark. It was a bowl of Captain Crunch not much but I don't mind. I'm with Mark and that is all that matters.

I walked over to the answering machine and saw there was a message. I figured I may as well save Mark some of the time. I clicked play and what I heard shook me from the inside out.

 _"_ _Mark Cohen, Alexi Darling from Buzzline. Just wanted to let you know we got the contract. Remember next week on Halloween_ _we have a meeting to determine your position here at Buzzline. Don't worry you'll still get plenty of ker-ching ker-ching. Call me back."_

I fell onto the couch in shock. He took the job. He took the job at Buzzline. Why the hell would he take the job and not even talk about it with me. I placed my hands through my hair trying to make sense of what I heard. When I saw Mark walk out of our room with that goofy adorable smile on his face. That son of a bitch why does he have to have an adorable smile.

"Daisy is everything okay, you like you've been hit by a truck?" He asked.

"You could say that." I went to the phone and replayed the message for Mark. Once it was finished he stood there in shock.

"I was going to tell you yesterday but…"

"But what you wanted to have your way with me one more time before you broke this news on me!" I shouted at him.

"What?! No it's just I didn't want to ruin the moment last night everything was just so perfect." He reached out to touch my hand but I jerked it away

"You lied to me. You said you would never take that job. And know you took it without even talking about it with me."

"Who says I have to talk to you about what I do with my life!" He emphasized on "my life"

"Oh I see so it's your life. So I guess I don't matter in your life!" I shouted back at him.

"Of course you do. Why do you think I'm taking this job? So I can get money for us, so I can help you!"

"Mark you idiot!" I was so made to the point that my face was boiling and my fists were clenched. "We don't need the money, we don't need any of that stuff."

"What about your anti-depressants?" He mentioned. The room was silent. Why on earth would he bring that up.? I haven't cut in months. I was actually feeling amazing until now.

"Mark you don't get do you. I don't need those fucking anti-depressants. You know why?" My voice was getting louder and louder. "Because you are my anti-depressant you little shit! I LOVE YOU MARK!"

Mark stood at me in silence. He looked at me like I had bugs crawling out of my ears. "Your being silly Daisy." Those words stung. "I can't be your anti-depressant. I'm not enough."

"Ugh! Why are you so obsessed with my fucking anti-depressants?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!"

"Are you insane? You are never going to lose me." I walked up and held onto Mark's hand. "Don't you know that?" He looked away from me staring at the floor.

"No I don't that. What if you one day break. What if the all strings inside you break one day and you…" He couldn't finish his sentence but I knew what he was going to say.

"And I die." He nodded his head and broke away from me. "Mark I can't promise anything won't happen to me. I can't control my depression but you have to be willing to accept that about me. You have to be willing to deal with that. You have to be willing to deal with me the possibility of me losing it and…" I can't even say the word. "Mark I'm going to need you to deal with the hard times I might have to go through.

"I don't want to lose you, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Is that why you're so distant from me. Is that why you're detached from me and unable to say I love you."

"I'm going to be the one to survive in the end Daisy. There will be a day when all of the people I love most will be gone and I'll be all alone."

"You don't even believe I'll survive Mark! You have already written me off as dead."

"Daisy it's just that…"

"No just stop it. I can't take this anymore." I grabbed my bag and my coat. "Before I leave can you even say I love you to me? Or are you afraid that by saying it to me you will lose me. Are you that afraid to open your heart up to me?" Mark just stood there staring at me. I could see the tears starting to swell up in his baby blue eyes and I could feel the tears coming from me too. I loved him but if he doesn't open up then I can't handle it anymore. "Fine I get it then. Enjoy your work at Buzzline I'm sure the two of you will be very happy.

I opened the door. "Daisy please…" Mark stopped midsentence as I saw who was standing at the door. It was Collins. He was holding Angel's drumsticks and it looked like he had just cried.

"Collins." I said. Mark ran up behind me and he reached for my hand out of instinct but I had to stop him.

"Is everything okay?" Mark asked.

"No." Collins voice was shaken. "It's over" was all he could say to us but Mark and I knew what it meant. At that moment I couldn't be angry at Mark. I couldn't believe it Angel is…dead. She had so much life in her all the time. Mark went up to Collins and gave him a huge hug. I stood there looking at the floor and in a sudden rush I went to hug Collins too. We stood there in the hallway in one giant group hug. Collins crying, Mark crying and I was crying too. None of us could not believe it, Angel was gone she's dead. For that moment what Mark did drifted away. None of that mattered at that moment because when someone you love dies you seem to forget everything that has happened so you can grief. And I knew I was grieving over Angel's death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey wanted to thank hallescomet97 for helping write this chapter and the next few. Definitely check out hallescomet97 RENT story Blood brothers it is awesome!**

Mark's P.O.V

Halloween

The funeral was beautiful and a nice ceremony everyone had split up and individually we were making are way to Angel's gravestone. I had already called Alexi Darling telling her I would be late but all she cared about was whether I sighed the contract and since I did it was too late. I had nothing else now, Roger is leaving for Santa Fe any second now and later today Daisy is coming by the apartment to pack up her belongings. How did this all happened, how did I get here. As I walked up against the cold autumn wind I begun to whisper to myself.

"How did we get here? How the hell, Pan left close on the steeple of the church. How did I get here? How the hell. Christmas. Christmas Eve last year. How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot? How could a morning so mild feel so raw?" I stopped for a moment pondering my questions and continued to speak to myself.

"Why are entire years strewn on the cutting room floor of memories? When single frames from magic night flicker in the close-up on the 3-D IMAX of my mind. That's poetic." I stopped realizing how silly that sounded. "That's pathetic. Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door and Collins chose that phone booth back were Angel set up his drums? Why did Maureen's equipment break down? Why am I the witness and when I capture it on film will it mean that it's the end and I'm alone?"

I looked at my camera and wiped a few tears coming down from my eyes. I found myself at Angel's gravestone where everyone else was gathered. Collins held onto Angel's drumsticks tightly as he stared down the gravestone. Roger refused to look at it and instead stared at the autumn leaves. Mimi was next to Benny his arms draped across her shoulder. Maureen and Joanne were next to each other but were not even looking at each other. And Daisy well Daisy had one hand on the gravestone tears going down her eyes. I so badly wanted to go over to her wrap an arm around and trying to comfort her.

I looked at her and she caught me. Her eyes then drifted back to the gravestone her other hand curled up in a fist. She was still angry at me. We all slowly walked away from the gravestone Collins staying by Angel's side. As we walked through the cemetery trying to find the exit Mimi softly said to Roger. "It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?"

"It's true I'm leaving now for Santa Fe. It's true you're with this yuppie scum?" Roger said back.

"You said you'd never speak to him again." Benny said.

"Not now." Mimi said stepping away from Benny she walked up to Daisy who looked like she was going to explode with anger.

"Have you told them all about your new job?" Daisy said with bitterness in her voice.

"Not now." I said back to Daisy. Mo then got into Benny's face.

"Who says you have any right in who she says things to at all?"

Jo now pissed at Mo got right in her face "Who says you should stick your nose in other people's business."

"WHO SAYS I WAS TALKING TO YOU!"

"We used to have this fight each night she never admit I existed." Both angry Daisy got into my face and Mimi into Rogers.

Together they said "He was the same way. He was always..

"Runaway. Hit the road." Mimi said.

"Don't commit. SET ME ADRIFT" Daisy said.

"YOU'RE FULL OF SHIT!" I wanted to scream at Daisy how could she feel like this towards me. I was so pissed all of a sudden.

"She's in denial."

Together Mimi and Daisy said "He's in denial."

"Didn't give an each when I have a mile!"

"I GAVE A MILE!"

"Gave a mile to who!" Roger shouted at Mimi. I couldn't shout at Daisy not now. Not at Angels funeral.

Together Jo, Mimi and Daisy all said together. "I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had. Someone to live for unafraid to say I LOVE YOU!" Daisy's eyes were full of hurt and anger. I tried to restrain myself, but I couldn't take her words anymore. I'm sorry Angel.

Roger and I both pissed at our girls shouted. "All YOUR WORDS ARE NICE. MIMI (Daisy for me.) BUT LOVES NOT A THREE WAY STREET."

Daisy interrupted Roger shouting at me giving me a push. "IT WAS A THREE WAY STREET ME MARK AND HIS LOVING CAMERA." I couldn't believe she would say that. Now I was really pissed. Shouting Roger and I said.

"YOU'LL NEVER SHARE REAL LOVE UNTIL YOU LOVE YOURSELF. I SHOULD KNOW." Daisy was about ready to come at me and no one was holding her back until Collins came in to break the argument.

"You all said you'd be cool today so please for my sake. I can't believe he's gone. I can't believe you're going. I can't believe this family must die. Angel helped us believe in love. I can't believe you disagree." It then hit me this was the end. The end of our family, the end of all our friendships and our relationships. It had all crashed and burned. This was it. This was our final goodbye.

All of us looking away from each other whispered, "I can't believe this is…goodbye." Mo looked at Jo in tears. She slowly walked up to her and wiped away Jo's tears. Jo softly smiled and held onto Mo's hands. Softy smiling at each other they walked hand in hand out of the cemetery. Daisy looked up at me anger in her eyes. I looked away still hurt by the words she said. Daisy then stormed out of the cemetery Roger close behind her.

I watched Mimi sit next to Collins handing him a cigarette. Benny walked back from the undertaker. "Must be nice to have money." I whispered.

Both Collins and Benny said "No shit." They smiled at each other and then Collins said.

"I hope you know you just paid for the funeral for the person who killed your dog."

"I know." Benny said. "I always hated that dog." We all laughed it felt calm just for a moment. "Why don't I take you guys out for a drink?"

"Oh no." I protested. "I have to…" But they all insisted so I joined them for a quick drink and rushed over to Buzzline after that. On my way home I hoped Roger hadn't left yet maybe I could talk some sense into him. It was my last chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Daisy's P.O.V

I felt so enraged and pissed at everything in the world. After the scene at the funeral, I raced out of there. I couldn't look at Mark for one more minute. I went to the Life café and ordered some beer and fries slowly nourishing them. I looked at my wrists and so badly wanted to end it. Everything right then and there. I could sneak into the kitchen find a knife. One swipe and it will all be done with. No more worries, no more sadness, no more anger. Yet I couldn't do it. Angel wouldn't me to do this. She would be disappointed in me.

I worked up all my courage and walked back to Mark's apartment pack up my stuff and get the hell out of there. I would start over. Look for a job and a decent place to live. Don't know were but I would figure it out along the way. As I walked up to his apartment I spotted Mimi standing outside their door.

"Mimi." I whispered.

"Sshh" she said. She pointed at the door where I heard shouts from Mark and Roger. They were fighting. Mark and Roger NEVER fight.

"They say Mark has his work. They say Mark lives for his work and Mark is in love with his work. Mark hides in his work."

"From what?"

"From facing you failure. Facing your loneliness facing the fact you live a lie. Yes you live a lie. Tell you why. You're always preaching not to be numb when that's how you thrive. You pretend to create and observe when you really detach from feeling alive."

"PERHAPS IT'S BECAUSE I'M THE ONE OF US TO SURVIE."

"Poor baby." It was quite for a moment and then I heard Mark's voice speak kindly to Roger.

"Mimi still loves Roger. Is Roger really jealous or afraid that Mimi's weak?"

"Mimi did look pale." I held onto Mimi's hand and it was freezing.

"Mimi are you…" She hushed me again and continued to listen to Mark's words.

"Mimi's gotten thin. Mimi's running out of time. Roger's running out the door."

"NO MORE!" Roger's voice softened. "Oh no…I have to go."

"HEY! For someone who's always been let down whose heading out of town."

"For someone who longs for a community of their own who's with their camera…alone." It was silent for a moment until Roger spoke again. "I'll call…I hate the fall." He then opened the door and stared in shock at Mimi standing right there. "You heard?"

"Every word." Mimi said. I found myself looking back at Mark. His baby blue eyes about to cry. He saw me and looked down at the floor. I wasn't listening to Mimi and Roger's conversation. I just stared at Mark. I wonder if what I said to him earlier today hurt him. He needed to hear them though. It was all true. I had bottled those feeling for long that they just exploded in a fiery rage. I couldn't help it. Yet part of me wished we could fix this yet the other part of me knew with everything I said to him it couldn't be fixed.

As Roger left Benny came upstairs and tried to put an arm around Mimi. "Please don't touch me. I'm scared I need to go away." She said.

"I know a place, a clinic." Mark said.

"A Rehab." Benny suggested.

"Maybe could you?"

"I'll pay." Mimi rushed out of there Benny close behind. It was just Mark and I now. I walked into the apartment past Mark and started to gather all my stuff together.

"Daisy please…"

"You know he was right?"

"What?"

"Roger was right. Everything he said was true. You can't even say I love you because you hide in your work. You're so detached from feeling alive from feeling true love."

I was staring at him in the eyes now. I had to rip off the Band-Aid clean off. "Not even once did you say it to me. Did you have any idea how much I loved you? Of course you didn't." I began to pace around the apartment agitated. "You were too much into your film. To see my love. I tried to help you open up to me but you gave me a shove to the side!"

I gave him a push and was about to storm out of the apartment when Mark grabbed my wrist. "You have no idea. Why I hide. It's because I'm afraid."

"From what?" I said jerking my wrist away from him.

"From losing my family, losing my friends, losing the ones that matter most. Don't you see? In the end all that will be left is my films and me. I film so I can capture minute of everyone I love. I film so I can hide the pain I feel every day of my life. I film so I can hide from getting close to anyone. Because if I get close to someone I know in the end all that will be left is hurt and pain. So yes I'm detached from feeling alive because in the end I will be the only one to survive!" His hands were trembling and I could see the small tears escaping from his eyes.

"You still don't understand do you? I may survive with you but you have to take that chance. And risk getting hurt. Feeling hurt and pain is a part of feeling alive but so is love and joy and compassion. Can you risk the chance you might feel pain for a chance at love?"

Mark took a step back from me and whispered "No I can't I'm sorry Daisy." I looked at him in shock. I had to get away now. Anywhere but here. I took off the coat Mark gave me so long ago. I gave it a squeeze and then walked up to Mark.

"Well I guess this goodbye."

"I guess it is."

I handed him back his coat and then placed forehead onto his. I softly whispered. "I just wanted to say, Goodbye love, goodbye love, Goodbye love. Goodbye. Just came to say Goodbye love. Goodbye love. Goodbye love." I slipped away from him not even daring to look back. I grabbed my bag slipping on a hoodie and walked out of the apartment onto the street.

I didn't know where I would sleep that night, or how I would live but I'd find a way. I would find a way. I then found myself on a park bench that night wrapped up in the clothes I could find to keep myself warm. I laid there and found myself in tears. I couldn't believe after all this time it was over. It was done. I would no longer be able to stare into Mark's baby blue eyes. I would no longer see him every time I wake up in the morning. I would no longer hear his voice. I curled into a fetal position on the bench and let the tears roll off. I pulled out my small pocket knife that I grabbed on my way out and rolled up sleeve. I took a deep breath and cut myself. I watched the blood roll off my arm into the dirt. I did it again and again and again until I could longer feel the pain. As I laid there watching the blood flow I whispered "Hello disease."


	13. Chapter 13

Mark's P.O.V

One month later.

This past month has been absolute shit. Mimi was nowhere to be found and I'm not sure where Collins is now. I hardly see him anymore. Roger has completely disappeared of the face of the planet. I'll see Mo and Jo every now and then, but there still trying to fix their relationship. And Daisy I haven't seen here since Halloween night. I still remember her face when I told her I couldn't get past the pain. It looked like her heart was crushed into a million pieces. I couldn't get her face out of my head and Angel's voice continued to ring in my ear.

Buzzline was a soul sucking place. Yet I continued to go there so I could have money. Yet I never spent it. I couldn't bring myself to eat unless I was about to pass out. Everything felt wrong in the world. Nothing was right. Everything was right when my family was together. I had to keep going I had to keep going out the job so I would have something to do.

I was sitting at the desk as I watched the teleprompter rolled by. "Back to you Alexi coming up next vampire welfare queens who are compulsive bowlers." I stopped for a minute realizing what I had just read. This was insane this was crazy. "Oh my god." I said with the camera still running. "What am I doing?" I ran out of my chair grabbing my jacket. Alexi followed me as I raced out of the building.

"Mark what are you doing?"

"Alexi call me a hypocrite but I need to finish my own film first. I QUIT!" Then running out of the door I cheered finally realizing what I had to do. I had to finish my film for Angel. I had to find Daisy so I could show to her and tell her how I really feel about her. I raced to my apartment excited as could be, knowing what to do now when I bumped into someone. I fell onto the ground rubbing my head. "Hey watch were you're…." Could it be…The man I bumped into had shaggy blonde hair and a leather jacket on and he was holding a guitar case.

"Roger?"

"Mark?" I got up and gave a huge hug. He held onto me tight dropping his case. I couldn't believe it he was back. I couldn't help but cry. "Mark I'm sorry about everything I said I didn't mean it. I just…"

"It's okay Rog I know words spoken in anger mean nothing at all." Roger took a step back and said.

"Since when did you get all philosophical?"

"Since two seconds ago, when I realized something important in my life. Wait when did you get back?"

"Just now actually." Roger said half laughing. "I just bought my guitar back and was going back to the apartment hoping to catch you. He gave me another hug and managed to lift me up which he has never been able to do before. He put me down. His eyes focused in on my looking at me worryingly. "Mark?" He asked. "Since when did you get so light?"

I looked down at my shoes avoiding eye contact. God how could I tell him.

"Mark?" He asked. "What's wrong? Have you not been eating?" Roger held onto my hand tight. "Mark please tell me." His eyes shone with worry. How could I not tell him? He's my best friend.

"No I…I haven't been able to eat. I just can't bring myself to eat. Every time I do eat though my stomach turns and I throw it back up."

"Oh god Mark. You have to eat. If you don't you could get really sick. You could die." Mark then grabbed both of my hands. "Let's get you back to the apartment. You can rest and I can buy us some groceries with what money I have left."

"Roger I can't rest now. I know what I need to do now. I need to finish my film I need to find…." All of a sudden I felt my knees give out. I would have hit the sidewalk if Roger wasn't there to catch me.

"What you need to do." Roger said to me. "Take it easy." With one hand he held onto his guitar case and with his free arm he wrapped it around me supporting me. "I am taking you home. Now. And you have to eat something. I don't want to lose you. Not when I just got back." I couldn't say anything after all the times I have been there for Roger. Helping him deal with April's death. Helping him getting clean. Helping him with life in general. He was now returning the favor.

Roger helped me all the one home and got me to lay down on our couch. "Now please tell me you have something to eat in the house."

"There might be some cheese in fridge." I said softly. My head was spinning and I saw black dots across my eyes.

"Oh god that is not fresh cheese." Roger looked over at me and saw me leaning back. He raced towards me and said, "Hey stay awake Markie. Stay with me." He raced back to the kitchen and dug some cereal out of the cupboards. He poured a bowl and handed it to me. "Okay listen to me Mark I want you to eat this slowly. I need to go out and buy some real food. Just promise me you'll stay awake. Okay just stay awake and eat. Please?"

"I will Rog." He gave me a hug and I could see the tears going down his eyes. He grabbed his wallet and raced out of the apartment. When he was gone I set the cereal down and managed to grab my camera. I couldn't eat not knowing that somewhere Daisy is out there. I have to tell her how I feel. How I was such an idiot for telling her sooner. That from now on I would never hide my true feelings from her. And until I made things right I would not eat. Not until I felt like everything was right in the world again. Until the guilt was gone of what I did to her and everyone I love.


	14. Chapter 14

Roger's P.O.V

I rushed down the sidewalk trying not to drop the bag of groceries I was holding. Mark that idiot. How could he do this to himself? I blamed myself. I shouldn't have left him after Angel's death and his break up. I should have been there for Mark. Like he has been for me all these years. I would make things right now. I had the time too. I picked up some basic foods and a box of Captain Crunch. It's Mark's favorite and I knew if I had that out in front of him he would eat the whole box.

I continued to walk down the familiar sidewalk. The cold blew against my neck and I took a deep breath of the polluted New York air. God did I miss it. I missed Mark and Daisy and Collins and Mo and Jo and Angel and….Mimi. I have to find Mimi. I have to show her my song and she was it all along, but right now I have to take care of Mark. I did this to him, I left him all alone. Now I need to make sure he gets better.

As I walked down I spotted something strange. There were flecks of blood on the sidewalk. I followed the trail and the flecks became bigger and bigger until it was a small trail. It led me to a dark alley where I saw a figure huddled by a garbage bin. I walked closer to the person. They were in a fetal position holding onto their arms and they were softly crying. "Are you okay?" I said to the person.

I heard a weak whisper say "Roger is that really you?" I moved closer to the person and let out a horrified gasp. It was Daisy. She was deathly pale and her clothes were dirty as was her face. I looked down at her arms which was covered in blood and in her other hand was a knife. I had a flashback of April seeing her laying in the bathtub. Her wrists bleeding out. I can't let Daisy die. Not like April did.

I grabbed the knife out of her hand and threw it across the ground. I took a good look at her wrists. It was really bad she was starting to bleed out. I ripped my scarf apart and wrapped it around her arms trying to stop the bleeding. "Daisy stay awake." I whispered to her.

"Roger." She said again. Her eyes were no longer bright they were dull with sadness. She reached and touched my face. "Where's Mark?" She asked sounding delusion. "Is he with you?" Oh god she can't think straight. We were only a block away from Mark's and I's apartment. I'll take her there and then call the hospital.

"Daisy I'm going to take you to Mark okay. Listen but you can only see him if you stay awake. Stay awake okay?" She nodded her head and I dropped the groceries and scooped Daisy up carrying her. She laid her head on chest gripping onto my coat tightly.

"Roger..." She said her voice sounding weaker. "Mark, where is he?"

"Almost there hang on…" I walked. The blood was soaking through my scarf. Oh god. Oh god. How could this happen. We reached my apartment. I shouted up the window hoping to get Mark's attention. "MARK. PLEASE HELP. ITS DAISY OPEN THE DOOR. SHE'S HURT BAD. NOW!" Mark's head peaked out the window and he saw me holding Daisy. I heard him shout from above.

"OH GOD! HANG ON!" I started to walk up the stairs and Mark met me halfway to help carry Daisy up the rest of the way. We laid her on the couch, where I saw Mark's cereal was untouched. "Mark you didn't eat?" He didn't respond to my question he just knelt next to Daisy holding onto her hand and stroking her hair.

Mark's P.O.V

"Roger call 911 quick." I watched Roger go for the phone when I heard Daisy whisper.

"No." I looked at her and shouted.

"NO! Roger please call them now before she bleeds out." He called 911 and begun to tell them everything.

"I won't go with them." Daisy said softly. "Not till you tell me what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me Daisy. Now please." I felt her arms which were still bleeding. Oh god. "Keep your eyes open." She tried to reach for my face but her arm feel. I held it up and out her hand against my cheek.

"Don't give me that shit Mark." She said half smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Daisy now please let me take care of you."

"No not until you tell me what's the matter with you?" She said sternly.

"Why are you putting your wellbeing ahead of mine?" He held onto her hand tighter her pulse getting weaker.

"Because I love you little shit! Now what is wrong?"

"It doesn't matter right now. We are getting you to the hospital."

"I'm not going."

"You are going too. Daisy I can't stand the thought of losing you." I place my forehead onto hers and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Roger hung up on the phone and came over to us.

"They should be here soon. They said she is going to need a blood transfer." Mark let out a sigh and continued to hold onto Daisy's hand. I felt myself feeling weak again. No I can't pass out. Not now. Roger put a hand on my shoulder. "Mark? What's wrong?" I felt myself feeling dizzy my head beginning to spin.

"Roger, what's going on?" Daisy asked. Black spots danced across my eyes but my focused remained on Daisy.

"I love you Daisy." I said once again. I felt myself moving back and forth till I fell over. I felt Roger caught and whisper.

"Shit, oh god Mark." The last thing I saw was Daisy looking at me with horror on her face.

"Mark." I heard her whisper. "I love you too Mark." Then everything was dark.


	15. Chapter 15

Roger's P.O.V

I was in the waiting room of hospital pacing back and forth. People were staring at me but I didn't care at this point. How could this happen? In the month I was gone Daisy has been trying to kill herself and Mark has been starving himself. How could I let this happen? I should have been there Mark making sure he was okay. I could have helped him and Daisy together. I could have fixed all of this if I haven't been selfish and left for Santa Fe.

I saw the nurse come in and I ran up to her. "Please tell me there alright."

"Calm down, Mr. Cohen and Ms. Lancaster are going to be just fine. The blood transfer went fine with Ms. Lancaster and she is asleep right now."

"What about Mark?" I asked rubbing my hands together.

"He is very underweight and he is very undernourished. He needs to build back his health. Take vitamins eat. Eat healthy."

"Is that it?"

The nurse let out a sigh. "You may want to keep an eye on him. If he keeps not eating. He may be anorexic." I let that sink in for a moment. Oh god Mark.

"Can I see them?" I asked.

"If you follow me. Mr. Cohen is awake and he is eating a little. He can come home today Ms. Lancaster we are going to keep overnight, to make sure the transfer was successful. She should be lucky you found her or she would have died." She led me to Mark's room where he was sitting up and eating. He was actual eating a snack pack pudding. He looked at me and smiled. "I'll give you two a moment alone."

I grabbed a seat and pulled it up to Mark's bed, before he could say anything, I said. "Don't you ever do any shit like that again." I held onto his hand which was hooked to an i.v just for safety.

"Believe me Roger I won't. I've learned my lesson." I eyed his tray were he only eat the pudding and hadn't touch any of his other food. I let out a sigh.

"Mark you have to eat more than that shitty pudding. It's not even good for you."

"Since when did you care about what I eat?" Mark said a little bitterly.

"Since you passed out on me. Mark why did you do that to yourself. It makes no sense."

Mark set down his pudding and pushed his tray to the side. "I feel terrible Rog."

"You are not allowed to feel terrible if anyone should feel terrible it should be me. I let you go this far. I should have been there for you, I should have been able to help you with Angel's death with Daisy."

"That's the thing if I had just told Daisy I loved her in the first place maybe none of this would have happened maybe she wouldn't have drove herself to cut again."

"Mark don't blame yourself there could have been a lot of factors and everything." I didn't want Mark to blame himself but he was already blaming himself.

"No there wasn't." He said back to me. "We broke up and then she cut herself. Rog she could have died." There were tears forming in Marks eyes. "If she had died I don't know what I would have done with myself. I caused her to do this to herself." I leaned over and gave Mark a hug as he cried into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and hummed softly. "Rog I'd die without her." He whispered to me.

"I know bud." We stayed there for a minute. I tried to get Mark to calm down. "Ssshhhh. It's okay listen they are going to let you out of here but Daisy needs to spend the night."

"Can I? Can I go see her?" He looked at me with those big blue eyes, no one can so no to eyes like that.

"I think they will let you go see her." I can go check. As if the nurse read my mind she walked in holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Cohen you are fine to leave. Just make sure to keep eating."

"Can I see Daisy?" He asked very quickly.

"Ms. Lancaster finally woke up if you would like to visit her. She is very out of it though."

Mark looked at me with pleading eyes. "I have to see her Rog."

"I know. While you get finished up I'll go see Daisy." I gave him one more hug and walked down the hall to check on Daisy. Hopefully she was feeling okay and well enough to hear Mark's apology.

I slowly pushed open the door and whispered "Daisy"

I heard a soft whisper back "Roger." I walked and saw Daisy laying on the bed. Her eyes were tired and her hair was a rat's nest. She was hooked up to an i.v I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like complete shit." She said with a soft smile. "Thank you for um…for saving me. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't find me…I could have…."

"Hey." I said holding onto her hand. "It's fine. Your family." Daisy smiled and I could see the tears starting to come down her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"What's wrong with Mark?" She asked. "I need to know Roger. Please." I let out a sigh. She deserves to know after everything she has been through. She deserves to know.

"Apparently he hasn't been eating this past month. He passed out from not eating." Daisy let out a gasp and asked.

"Is he okay right now?"

"Yeah don't worry something tells me he is going to start eating again."

"How could I let this happen?" She said crying.

"What do you mean?"

"Roger put two and two together. He always ate when I was around then when I broke his heart he stopped eating. I drove him to this."

"Daisy now listen…" God these two blame themselves for the other ones pain. If they do not get back together I will force them myself. They are definitely meant for each other. "That day a lot of angry words were spoken and our family was broken I think that affected Mark you can't blame yourself.

"But if I hadn't exploded at Mark and said all those hurtful words maybe I could have been there for him. I WAS SO STUPID!" She flung her arms in the air and then curled into a little ball and cried. I wrapped my arms around her and sung softly. I remember the words that helped me realize what I had to do. When Mimi visited and the words she spoke.

"There is no future, there is no past…."

"Thank god this moment is not the last." I looked up and saw Mark standing in the doorway. He was wearing his red and blue sweater with his white and blue scarf. Daisy looked up and wiped away her tears. I got up from seat as the two of them sung together

"There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today." Mark then cupped Daisy's cheek and gave her a long and rather passionate kiss. I turned away feeling awkward. When they finally broke away I let out a cough and said.

"Um I'm going to give you two some privacy. I'll be in the waiting room Mark." I walked out of there and prayed that those two would work it out. In the mean time I need to do something. I went up to the payphone in the hospital and dialed a number. Please pick up Mimi please pick up.


	16. Chapter 16

Daisy's P.O.V

I could feel the tears run down my cheeks. "Mark I'm sorry." And at the same time Mark said to me

"Daisy I'm sorry." I couldn't help but smile. He ran his hands through my hair it was nice to feel Marks touch. I have missed it so much. His hands then went down my back and onto my arms. Our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath. His fingers traced my now forming scars on my arms. I shivered as he touched my scars. I couldn't believe he was here right now. "Daisy…I'm sorry I never told you how I felt. I should have told you sooner…"

"Mark don't apologize. Please. I shouldn't have yelled out you. All those words I said I never meant them. Can you forgive me?" Mark looked at me his baby blue eyes shining with tears. Not of sadness but of joy. Tears of joy.

"I forgive you." He said to me cupping my cheek. I held onto his hand and rested my cheek in his palm. Everything seemed perfect in that moment. All the fights we had and all the angered words we spoke seemed to slip away and were forgotten. He then whispered "Can you forgive me?"

"For what. You never did anything to me."

"For hiding my true feelings from you from driving you to this." He said touching my scars again.

"Mark don't be silly." I didn't want to say it to him part of me well falling apart was our break-up but there was so much going on. "It wasn't your fault I just hit a very low point. With everything going on in our little group, Angel's death and I dealing with me own personal shit. But now we have to do worry about that now. What about you Mark? Have you really been starving yourself?"

He bit his lip and looked away from me. "I just couldn't eat. I don't know what happened."

"Mark." I said getting him to look at me again. "We are going to get through this together. I promise." He kissed me again and pulled me closer to him. It may have only been a month since we been together but it felt like an eternity for me. We then heard a cough.

"Excuse me." Mark quickly stood up and messed with his hair. The doctor was standing there with a clipboard. "I need to do a check up on Ms. .Lancaster would you please go into the waiting room Mr. Cohen I'll call for you once I'm done."

"Thank you." Mark said underneath his breath and then walked out of the room. I felt a little embarrassed.

"You seem fine but it would be best to spend the night just to make sure you are alright."

"Thank you doctor." I whispered still rather in a daze with what just happened with Mark. He said he loved me. He really loves me. As the doctor walked out I whispered to myself. "He loves me." I laid back down and closed my eyes falling gently asleep.

Mark's P.O.V

I walked into the waiting room still blushing. She forgave me even after everything I did to her. I can't believe she did. I was so worried she would send me away again but maybe. Even after we broke up she still loved me but she didn't know I loved her. I knew now I can make things right between us and be there for her as she would be there for me.

I found Roger sitting down his head in his hands. I sat down next to him and asked "Are you okay?"

"I don't know where Mimi is? I tried her phone and everything. Do you know where she is Mark?" I wrapped and arm around Roger. God I don't want to seem like this.

"Last I heard she was a rehab center but since then none of us have heard from her? I can help you find her. I know I can the moment we get back home I'll…"

"NO!" Roger shouted.

"What?!"

"You need to get better Mark." Roger looking at me. "When Daisy gets out I'm going to take both of you home and take care of you. Mimi can wait just for a little bit. I need to make sure my best friend is well. Mark you need to get better and I'm going to make sure of it."

"You sure Rog? But Mimi is the most important person in your life? She's your song."

"But you are my best friend Mark. And you come first. And that means me taking care of you. You little shit." He said punching me in the shoulder.

"Asshole." I said punching him back. We then started laughing in the waiting room and started to talk about the good times. Back in the days when everything seemed right. When we would cry La vie Boehme almost every night. When everything was right. It was almost 11 o'clock at night and Roger and I were the only ones in the waiting room.

"You know you should probably call everyone else." I said to Roger after coming back from a vending machine with a couple bag of chips. "They would want to know your back."

"I guess." He said standing up. "But they will probably wonder why I'm calling from a hospital."

I let out a sigh. "You can tell them but none of them can come over tomorrow. I think Daisy and I need a day of rest from the craziness of everyone."

"Okay you know Maureen is going to go all Auntie Mo on your ass."

"Don't remind me." I looked down the hallway. "I'm going to go check on Daisy maybe sleep in the room.

"I'll be out here bud." Roger said. "If you need me."

I gave him a hug and whispered "Thanks." I then walked down the hallway as Roger started to dial the phone. I softly walked into Daisy's room and saw she was sound asleep. She was always so peaceful when she slept. I pulled up the chair and pulled it right next to her. I ran my hands through her hair and remembered all the days we spent together and they were many more to come. I could feel it. I intertwined my hand with hers and slowly fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Daisy's P.O.V

The three of us got on the bus next morning after the hospital let me out. Roger wouldn't leave our sides. He went all nurse on us. The moment we got into the apartment. He sat us both down in the couch. I offered to help him cook and clean up the apartment but he said he could handle it.

The next few weeks involved getting rid of any sharp objects in the apartment in case I was tempted again. Roger gladly threw them all out, though it means the guys won't be able to shave for a while. Which should be interesting to see the two of them with a little stubble. The next thing was getting Mark better and that meant a lot and a lot of cooking.

I kept offering to help but he insisted that he did all the work. It did give Mark and me some time together. I helped him with his film and I kept an eye out for any auditions for dancing but Roger would stop us. Telling us we need to rest. He really was going all nurse on us. One day after a few weeks we got back from the hospital Roger was cooking dinner Mark was napping and I was reading the newspaper. I looked up and saw Roger sitting down for a minute. He was sweating and I noticed he hasn't taken his AZT. I let out a sigh and got up.

"Roger? Do you want me to take over?"

"No come on you need to rest." He insisted.

"You're kidding me right? I'm fine let me help you." I went to the "stove" and tried to see what Roger was working on when he stepped in front of me.

"No come on, your still recovering. Please relax." He looked down at my arms for a glance. The scars were still there and I have feeling they would be there forever.

"Roger. Take your AZT. You haven't taken it all today." I went to the table and handed the bottle to him. "Please Roger you need rest too." I pointed at the couch.

"But…"

"No buts. Sit your ass down now. You've been working nonstop these past few weeks. I'm feeling better and Mark is almost at full weight again. So you need to take a break now, or so help me I will duct tape your ass to the couch. Do you understand me?!" Roger stood back in shock. I don't think he thought I was capable of shouting. He did listen thought. All in silence he took his pills sat down on the couch and stared at me.

"Holy Shit Daisy, I didn't know you could shout like that?"

"I get it from my mother." I went over into the kitchen I brought over a cup of coffee to Roger and a cup of tea for myself. I sat down next to him handing him the coffee.

"Listen Rog, Mark and I are slowly getting better we can help out more. I can at least. And I can help out, so you can focus on some other stuff."

"Come on Daisy. You're not feeling well and I promised that I would make sure that the both of you would get better."

"And I am better. We are better." I held onto Roger's hand. "You need to find Mimi, you need to find her she needs to hear that wonderful song of yours."

"But what about Mark and you?"

"Will be fine. Remember I can take care of Mark too. Besides he has being doing so much better that well he is almost done with his film."

"You serious!" Roger exclaimed. "After I told him to take it easy and…"

"You really think you could stop Mark from his film Rog. You know better than that."

"I know, I know but still."

"Listen Rog why don't you make some calls and I'll finish up dinner okay?"

"Okay." I got up and walked to the small kitchen when I heard Roger whisper "And Daisy…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smiled and went over to the kitchen starting up the dinner and Roger began his long ordeal of finding Mimi. I managed to cook some mac and cheese and grabbed some bread. I set the food out on the long coffee table and went into the bedroom to get Mark.

He was fast asleep in the bed curled up underneath the blankets. I smiled and sat down next to him giving him a kiss on the forehead. I ruffled his hair and whispered "Mark sweetie wake up." He let out a little yawn and opened his eyes.

"Morning Daisy."

"Its actual night come on I made dinner." Mark started to sit up and said

"Roger actual let you do something?" How did you pull that off?"

"I shouted at him. I get it from a catholic mother so…"

"I love you so much right now." Mark said smiling. I leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I know you do now come I made some mac and cheese for us." Mark threw of his covers and raced into the main room. I started to giggle and followed after him. God sometimes he can be such a kid. I walked out of the room and joined Roger and Mark with a wonderful dinner.

"So Rog." Mark asked. "Any luck with Mimi?"

Roger set down his fork and let out a sigh. "No, I mean I have a few leads but there very faint. I'm not sure where she is. It's almost like she disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Don't worry Rog. Will find her? Will help you?" Mark took Roger's hand "It's our turn to help. You've done so much for me for both of us these few weeks."

"Yeah." I said backing up Mark, "We owe you, will be here for you."

"Thanks guys." Roger whispered. "It means a lot to me that you want to help."

"Of course we do." Mark said. "Were your friends." He smiled and gave Roger a soft punch in the shoulder and Roger gave when back. I rolled my eyes and whispered "Boys." I got up clearing up the dishes and Roger talking to Mark.

"So Daisy told me you are almost done with your film."

"Yeah I just need to find the ending. And once I do I have some editing it should be done by Christmas. I just can't find the ending." Mark said as he started to think. When something hit me. I ran into our room grabbing Mark's camera.

I then ran back and it started it up filming Mark and Roger. Rog looked at me and asked "What are you doing?"

"The film started with you two it should end with you two. Now go on do something."

So I sat there for a half an hour filming Mark and Rog, just being Mark and Roger. They laughed and told stories. It would be the perfect ending to the film. Showing how even though you have HIV or AIDS. You can still live your life. You can still feel love and joy and live your life. To the end. And you should live it with no regrets. I closed the camera up and smiled at the two of them. "There Mark. I found your ending."

He got up and took my hand. "You never cease to amaze me." He leaned and gave me a kiss on the lips. We continued to kiss until Roger shouted.

"Ugh get a room you two!"

Mark and I started laughing and joined Roger back on the couch. I knew things wouldn't be the same now and they never would but if we found Mimi then maybe our family would be a little bit closer. Maybe just maybe.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas Eve day

Daisy's P.O.V

I saw Mark hanging around as he tuned his guitar. I was setting up present underneath the "Christmas tree." Actually Mark and Roger went out one day and chopped down the smallest tree they could find. I'm not sure if it was legal or not but we have one so. I was setting up the presents arranging them.

"Any luck yet Rog with Mimi."

"No." He said tuning his guitar. "None." I knew this has been hard with Roger. He had his song and he's been really wanting to share his song with Mimi.

"Don't worry Roger will find her. But tonight we have Mark's film to watch." All of a sudden the power went out.

"Then again maybe not." Roger said laughing.

"Wonder who told Benny's wife about Mimi?" Mark asked.

"Maybe a little bird told him." Roger said giggling again.

"Or an Angel." All three of us turned around and saw Collins standing there.

"I had a little hunch you could use a little flow." He said smiling.

Roger stood up looking at Collins "Tutoring again?" He asked.

"Negative."

"Back at NYU." Mark said wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"No, no, no." Collins continued. He then walked towards us pulling out bills and bills of cash. I let out a gasp as he handed each of us a stack of bill. Each stack filled with 20's and 50 dollar bills. "I rewired the ATM at the food emporium. To provide an honorarium to anyone with the code."

Mark, Roger and I looked through the money staring at it in awe and all together whispered. "The code….Well?" What was the code?

Collins with a slight smiled said to us all "A-N-G-E-L" He then brought us all onto the couch sitting us all down. "Yet robin hooding isn't the solution. The powers the must be undermined where they dwell. In a small gourmet institution. Were we overcharge the wealthy cliental.' We all knew were Collins was going with this.

Together we all whispered. "Let's open a restaurant in Santa Fe. With a private corner banquette in the back."

Collins then said "We'll make it yet we'll somehow get to Santa Fe."

Roger then stood up looking out the window towards the center of the city. "But you'd miss New York before you could unpack." He came over and we all gave each other a huge group hug. For a single moment everything seemed….

"MARK, ROGER, DAISY, ANYONE HELP!" We all turned around and Mark ran onto the fire escape.

"MAUREEN!" He shouted back.

"IT'S MIMI! JO AND I CAN'T GET HER UP THE STAIRS." The moment Mimi's name was mentioned he rushed with Mark and saw Mimi. I heard him scream.

"NO!" I opened the door and both Roger and Collins went down to help Mo and Jo as Mark and I set up an area for Mimi to lay down. They came up holding onto her tightly. I let out a gasp and the laid her down on the couch.

Mo started talking "She was huddled in the park in the dark. And she was freezing and begged to come here."

Roger rushed towards here and held onto her hand, "Oh god." I could see he was on the verge of tears.

Mimi looked up at Roger and whispered "Got a light, I know you, you're shivering."

"She's been living on the street." Jo added on.

"We need some heat." Roger said to us all. I took off my hoodie and laid it on top of me as Collins laid his jacket on her too.

"I'm shivering." Mimi whispered.

Mark moved closer to Mimi pulling me with him. "We could buy some wood and some food."

Roger looked back at him and said "I'm afraid she needs more than heat."

"Mimi softly smiled and said "I heard that."

"Collins will call for a doctor honey." He continued to hold onto her hand and gaze into her eyes.

"Don't waste your money on Mimi. Me me." She coughed on her last word and Roger continued to hold onto her.

Collins was on the phone and we could hear him say "Hello 9-1-1." He then stopped for a minute and pulled the phone away from him. "I'm on hold."

"Cold." Mimi said shivering letting out a few coughs. "Cold, would you light my candle?"

The tears were forming in Rogers eyes holding tightly onto her hands. "Oh god, find a candle."

I ran around the apartment trying to find a candle when Mark put a hand on my shoulder and brought me over. He wrapped his arm around me. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be the end.

"I should tell you Benny wasn't any…"

"Shh, I know I should tell you why I left. It wasn't cause I didn't"

"I know, I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you. I love you." Mimi laid back down her eyes shut. Oh god was she…

"Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with me and my guitar." Mimi started to cough violently she was awake just for a little bit longer. "Hold on." Roger said grabbing his guitar "There's something you should hear. It isn't much but it took all year." He begun to play his guitar this was the moment we were finally going to hear his song.

"Your eyes. As we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind. And I find I can't hind. From your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise. That night you came into my night. Were there's moonlight. I see your eyes. How'd I let you slip away. When I'm longing so to hold you. Now I'd die to hold you one more day. Cause there's something I should have told you. Yes there's something I should have told you. When I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise? You were the song all along. And before the song dies. I should tell you. I should tell. I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes." Just as he finished his song Mimi gathered enough strength to sit and give Roger and long passionate kiss. She then fell limp in Rogers's arms and he set her down gently.

There were tears in his eyes as he held onto Mimi. I put my head into Mark's chest. I couldn't watch this. She couldn't be dead. How could this happen so soon after we all lost Angel. Mark rubbed my back as I heard Rogers cry. "MIMI!" It was then silent for a moment. As we all prayed for Mimi. I hope as she went to heaven Angel would be waiting for…. I turned out of Mark's chest hearing a huge gasp for breath.

It was Mimi and she was alive and breathing. "I jumped over the moon." She said. "A leap of mooo." She said pointing at Maureen. "I saw a bright white light." I heard Maureen smack Mark on the arm saying

"Oh my god."

"I saw Angel there…and she looked good." Collins smiled and wiped away a few turns. "She said turn back girl and hear that boy's song."

Collins hung up on the phone and took the jackets off of her. She was no longer sweating and her fever was breaking. Roger held onto Mimi's head gently as their foreheads touched. I leaned my head onto Marks shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me He then said to all of us.

"There is no future."

I then added back finishing his sentence "There is no past."

We then all heard Mimi and Roger whispered "Thank god this moments not the last. There's only us. There's only this. Forget Regret or life is yours to miss. No other road. No other way. No day but today."

I looked into Mark's eyes and couldn't help but tear up. Our family was back together. As Mimi and Roger continued to speak to each other. I held onto Mark's hand. Thinking all we have been through together wondering is there more coming towards us. Together we said "Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" I then realized that I shouldn't be scared of what the future holds because Mark would be right there with me. Just as I would be there for him. He then rushed me over to the projector and started to play his film. As we said to each other.

"There's only now. There's only here. Give into love or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today." All of us watched the film together. As the people Mark filmed came into focus and as the past year of our adventure flashed before us. "No day but today." Mark and I said as we moved closer together. "No day but today." Our foreheads were touching. "No day but today." As if reflected in the movie there was a shot of the two of us kissing and right there we kissed each other.

He ran his hands through my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him towards me. I knew at this moment everything would be okay in the end. No matter what is thrown our way. Because even though life would go on if Mark and I were not together. I would die without him. Together we whispered in each other's ear "I love you."


End file.
